Kitty tags the Witch
by xRaysxMyxWayx
Summary: Witch, Jade West, is given the mission to collect a thousand human souls, but before that she has to chose her partner, who is Tori Vega and together they have to complete their trial's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know what drove me to write Jori! I am totally new to this pairing therefore, please go a bit easy on me xD. But thanks for trying out, you're always allowed to point out my mistakes and if I get too OOC please punch me in the face ;D. Oh, stop right now with reading if you think that you'd shave your head bald by the first grammatical error you come across. Actually I think you should've already stopped reading right after my first sentence xP.**

**Disclaimer : No,. Just no. -shakes head-**

**Chapter une : Meow**

Jade

The moon is shining brightly in the dark sky. Its rays are lighting up this ugly neighbourhood. I hate this neightbour. Not only is it way to calm to my liking, but nothing and I mean seriously nothing is interesting here. Sadly enough this is also the neightbourhood where my house was built and my stupid parents stupidly decided to move into this house seventeen years ago. A year before I was born. With a grunt I push myself up from my bed. Getting ready to go and get my mission for today. Even though I'm already ten minutes too late. Whatever, It's not like I'm doing something extremely important. Just stealing stuff here and there, jinxing people here and there. It was really nothing interesting. I was aiming for one certain big job though. A job no one had ever succeeded and I will surely be the first one to succeed. Hell I will. -Collecting a thousand human souls-. Damn that sounds so tasty. I am obviously not talking about eating them, because they are definitely not edible. We collect the souls to feed it to our central tree. If that fucking old tree dies then we will die too. Before you ask, no I'm not immortal. I just age real slow. Anyways as I said if that huge ass tree dies, then we would be in huge trouble. Actually, we will fade. Our excistence would be erased from the world. Not that people believe in witches or anything like that. They are like fairy tales, just with a different ending. You know how witches have bad endings? That's what I'm talking about and I'm pretty content about the ending, but beside the endings these stories are filled with utterly crap. You read that stupid book where it says that witches flies on brooms or vacuum cleaner? Disgusting and don't let me get started on the clothes. What. The. Hell. I feel so disrespected. I would preferable get married to Tori Vega than to get caught in one of these miserable clown costumes. And that says a lot since I hate Vega.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath when I take a look at my alarm clock on my nightstand. I am maybe a little bit too late. I quickly dash out my room; out the house. Yes, we witches actually walk and live in normal houses. I don't fucking fly. I don't even have wings, how am I supposed to fly? I mean I can sort of float, but that won't happen unless I get my partner. Our partners are usually animals. Anything that can be kept as a pet at home so it won't get suspicious. Who would believe you if you'd say that you got a wolf as pet? Exactly. No one.

I enter the gate which was invisible to the human eye. The exact location of the gate is always overshadowed by a tree. A tree that can never die or be cut. To anyone else it would have been a creepy sight, me walking into a wall, but to me it's like the most normal thing in the world.

"You're late again Jade," Jack growls at me, adding an exasperated sigh. I see this murderous look in his eyes and I can't help myself but to grin at this. Jack is the commander here. He is the dude who gives us these stupid useless missions. His pet is a rabbit ; a cute fluffy little fuzz ball, which I sometimes play with when I find a real fox in the real world. It's a hilarious sight and I know Jack hates me for that. He cares a lot about his partner. If it wasn't forbidden you'd think he's in love with the thing. Love between owner and pet is districtly forbidden by our head leader. Why? Have no damn idea and I don't care either, but if he keeps giving me these useless little missions I'm going to find the bunny a cute playmate. Maybe even two.

"Whatever," I shrug him off and wait for him to give me my mission. My eyes totally glaring daggers, daring him to give me one more of these shitty missions. He let out another exasperated sigh, totally losing his patience here.

"You get to pick your partner today West," he says dryly and I immediately felt my eyes widening. Hell yeah! That means I'm one step closer to my goal!

"So what are my choices?" I ask him with a smirk, keeping myself in check. Can't let him have the satiefaction that he got to me. He montions for me to follow him and if it wasn't for me being eagerly to receive my pet then I would have given him my beautiful middle finger.

We stop at an open field which is filled with animals. Funny part is, all these pets, animasl things actually have an human form, but they won't show them to you until they feel safe to show it to you. Another matter of trust between partners and all that boring crap which I couldn't care less about. Letting my eyes scan the fields, Searching for a partner with at least some brains, but all these animals are just getting on my nerves. They are all practically humans yet here they are, playing tag and running around like stupid real animals.

"Everyone positions! West is about to chose a partner!" Jack yells, making my presence known. I saw the animals eyes filling with fear and I grinned inside. Yeah, that's right rumors about me have been spread everywhere around here. I'm loving this, but shit. If they are all whinies then they won't be worth my time.

I just stood there with arms crossed, scanning each one of them intensly. No, they all suck. I was about to decline the offer to chose a pet, usually it is not possible. Which I couldn't car less, because Jade West always gets what she wants, but suddenly one of these pets totally caught me off guard. One of the animals actually walks up to me. Well, that one is getting ten points. It stops in front of me and suddenly starts analysing me. Okay, that really annoys me, no one analyses me! Before I could tell it to stop its eyes went suddenly wide. But not the wide filled with fear, but the wide where its filled with surprised. Then it smirked and meowed my way. Yes, it's a cat. Like the most unoriginal pet ever, but this cat looks cool. It was mixed black and brownish, her eyes were brown, golden orbs and very much filled with energy. I like this one. It has some Jadism.

"I wouldn't take her West," Jack warned me, probably seeing my face expression saying that I wanted it. So its a girl. Nice.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Many tried to control and tame this one, but they all ended up not being able to handle her power and the amount of dark magic was totally sunk into their mental system and they went crazy," he replied. I could tell he was serious. But Jade West never backs down from a challenge. A big smirk made it way up my face again.

"I'll take her," I said. The cat stared into my eyes intensly, then she grinned at me again.

'I look forward to be your partner Jade,' the cat said through telephaty. It was odd, because usually only high ranked animals can do that. Well it seems I made an incredible partner here right now.

**A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from,.. But someone asked me to make Jinxed into a Jori story, but I can't do that. That's not fair towards the Bori fans so I thought up another supernatural story :P. Hope you all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I might change the rating in the future chapters o.o. Maybe... And sorry for updating late. I already finished this chapter a few weeks ago, but I didn't have time to post it.

Disclaimer : -Shakes head virgously- not yet :/

Chapter deux : Caught you!

Tori

'Well, I'm going home now,' I say, ending the conversation that we were just having once we're outside the gate. I knew she wouldn't have backed down from this challege. Actually Jade West never backs down from challeges. Though I Hope she is wise enough and know her limits unlike these newbs I had to accompany before.

"Need me to drop you off?" she asks me taking me off guard by her question. She doesn't want me to go yet? Which sounds bizar if you think about it ; Jade and Tori becoming friends.

'No, but thanks for the offer,' I am not going to let her see where I live then she will immediately know who I am and I do not want that to happen. I let out a meow before jumping over the gate behind the beautiful willow tree that overcasts the gate. If she only knew who I was then she would have pointed her scissors at me and maybe even bring me back to that boring field.

So I won't show myself to her unless the right time. I've never showed my human form to any of my previous owners. Because seriously, every time my new owner ask me to use some of my power they all go wonky and then they get sent to the psychiatry. It's so sad and stupid. They should have known that they weren't ready to use my powers. I do always feel a bit quilty, but in the end it's really because of themselves.

"Oh Tori you're back. So found a new owner today?" my dad asks me, eyes not leaving his newspaper. This question gets asked too frequently that he even lost his interest in this topic. He doesn't even care if I get a new owner, since I get almost every week a new one. My dad is also a pet , but my mom is a normal human. So Trina got to be the normal human while I'm stuck being a pet for witches. It isn't as bad as it sounds, but I don't really like it. Witches do all kind of bad stuff and I'm not really into bad stuff. E.g : Stealing human souls or just stealing from shops in general, vandalism and that sort of things and if you're lucky then you're allowed to jinx someone, but these missions became rare lately. Just because a stupid witch accidentely made a mistake by jinxing the wrong person. Ugh, how I wish to push her into the psychiatry. She got away with a warning! A warning! They should have banned her from our world and erase her memory.

When someone ; either a pet or a witch breaks a rule they get banned forever and get their memories erased. Not really erased, she will have other memories in place of their old ones and she/he will live like a normal person. It doesn't sound so bad, but it is. You'll be seperated from your family forever, your friends and maybe you will even have to switch countries.

'Sort of,' I reply finally getting my mind back into the real world. Since my dad is reading the newspaper he must have not noticed how slow I was with answering his question. I admit, that answer was a little weird and unrealistic. But it's true, I did hear rumors about the Jade West. Scariest, most dangerous owner ever. Rumors goes that she killed her pets frequently or torture them. No idea who made up these rumors, but I doubt Jade ever had a pet before. She looked really excited when she was allowed to chose a pet. But I really didn't expect that it was really Jade West. The one who makes my life miserable at school the most time and man, she does it like its her full time favorite job.

"Uhm,.." I know that he's going to ask me about it, but I dart up into my room, not allowing him to ask me anything else.

"Good night dad!" I yell from my room and quickly close my door behind me. I saunter lazily with an exhausted yawn to my bed and tuck myself in. -He's a cop for godsaken in both worlds.- He definitely knew stuff about both worlds. So he heard stuff about Jade at the witch side and about the one at my school, being the protective father he would obviously want me to not be Jade's partner, but I can take care of myself! I think.

-[Kitty Tags The Witch]-

I enter the school building and as usual the first person who catches my eyes is Jade. I am pretty sure that I'm not lesbian, but damn. She looks incredible hot today. I can't keep my eyes off her and end up ogling her body. That outfit is sure showing her beautiful curvy body. I hate how she makes me feel insecure sometimes with her beauty. I blink a few times with my eyes to get a hold of myself and let a bright smile spread across my face, walking towards her, breaking myself from daydreaming.

"Hey Jade!" and as expected she let out a frustrated groan.

"What do you want Vega?" she says with a rather annoyed tune in her voice. 'Well, didn't hear you complaining yesterday when you didn't wanted me to go home yet!' I swallow my thoughts back and quickly bury them deep, way deep, down in my head.

"We still have to do our project for Sikowitz," I say still all smiley, quickly thinking up a subject to think about and it's totally true. We have five days left till we turn in our project and obviously I want a good grade. Another groan slip through her mouth without a second thought. Well, someone is cranky today, but come again when is she not in a crappy mood. I still don't get it why I'm just trying so freaking hard to become her friend. She always makes it so clear that she doesn't like me and yet I'm always chasing after her as if she is my long lost friend.

"Fine, I will come to your house tonight," she says, then slams er locker shut and goes to her first period. I let my eyes linger at her butt for a second and the way she moves her hips from side to side. Oh god I think I really might be gay. André snaps his fingers in front of me. Getting me out of my ogling and daydreaming.

"Yo Tori," he says with a questionable smirk on his face.

"What?" I shierk, trying my best to not avert his eyes and hoping that he did not see me watching her butt. What's my problem? I am straight!

"Were you just ogling Jade?" he asks me, the evil smirk never leaving his face. Darn it!

"No!" I screech hastly, maybe a bit too quick, but before he could say anything else I already dash away to my first period class. Even though I had no idea which way I was heading to, I still make it magically to the biology class in one piece. I really hope we're not going to decompose another eye. I almost fainted when we did that the last time.

-[Kitty Tags The Witch]-

I tap impatiently with my finger on the desk, counting down the minutes when this class will finally be over. History is really not one of my favorite subject. I just can't seem to enjoy it like our teacher does. I don't believe that anyone in our class actually does. The girl in the seat beside me for example. She has her head on her desk and is snoring.

I start counting down in my head. Watching the big clock-hand getting close to the twelf. I start squirming with even less patient in my chair. How can five minutes last so long? My stomach is going wonky. I really am in need of food.

I glance once more at the clock, seeing that it was two minutes away from lunch time. I smile and stop tapping on my desk with my finger. Instead I try to get my attention on something else. My eyes almost buldge out when I see a stupid mouse innocently pacing the floor. Oh... No! 'Okay Tori, just look at the teacher,' I try and avert my eyes from it, but I fail miserable. This mouse is black, reminds me of Jade's hair... I scowl myself mentally for A) Not looking away and B) Thinking about Jade?! I've got to stop thinking. I end up squirming my eyes shut trying my best to hold back my ears and tail. For some bizar reason they always like to pop out in my human form when I see a mouse or anything that a cat likes to play with.

I let out a relieved sigh when I hear the bell and quickly gather my stuff together. I stick my tongue out to the mouse when I was sure that everyone left the classroom. Ha, trying to mess with Tori Vega? You failed mouse!

"What are you doing Vega?" Jade's voice is suddenly heard from behind me.

"Ah!" I yelp in surprise, because I didn't notice her entering the classroom. I turn around and yup, there I see my new owner.

"Why were you sticking out your tongue at that mouse?" Chimney! She saw me doing that. This is so embarrassing.

"I, It, that, I... Uhm...," I stop for a moment trying to get my brain working. " Going to grab some lunch!" I splutter out and run out of the classroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kaboom OvO next chapter! I just wanna switch Povs the whole time. Tori then Jade then Tori and etc. And sometimes I will maybe use third person Pov. I hope that's okay with you guys. I edited this friggin confusing chapter .o. And for some reason my phone won't let me use use Italic for the flashback so I put it in bold. **

**Disclaimer : I don't think I will ever own it Dx.**

**Chapter trois : Comparing you!**

Jade

Vega is being so weird lately. I've started noticing things, which I usually never do. It all started a few days back when she stuck her tongue out to a mouse. What's up with that? I knew Vega was retarded, but that's just wonky. Not only that, she always looks at birds with an hungry expression on her face. How weird is that? And she always drinks milk at lunch break. Who the fuck drinks milk in high school? Well I in case haven't touched that stuff since long time ago. Either way you'd almost think that Vega is pratically a cat.

Shoving away these thoughts for a second I get up from the couch, walk to the peg and snatch my jacket from it. I open the door, getting faced by a blow of cold night breeze. It's almost autumn. Not one of my favorite seasons, but I manage to survive it. It's way better than summer or spring. Just the sound of these two seasons makes me want to puke. The both seasons sound so happy and cheerful. That's why winter is my favorite season ; dead trees, no annoying mosquitos, no stupid birds who poop on your car window or a sexy perky brunette who wears short shorts. Wow wow wow, stop. Where did that thought came from? Okay, that thought did not just cross my mind.

I quickly discard my inner battle ,hoping slightly that I haven't gone insane, and get into my car. I couldn't drive it the last time since it got sent to repair. I am sure my partner will be surprised when she sees my baby. A black 2013 Honda CR-V. This baby is mommy's beast. (A.N: I've got no knowledge for cars). I drive to the gate and wait for my partner's arrival. I totally forgot to ask her name, I should ask for it. Can't go on and keep calling her cat. Not long later she arrives by making a summertault in the air and lands right in front of me on her four paws. I frown my eyebrow, looking at her with disbelief.

"What you going to do? Join the circus?" I mock her. She gives me a sharp glare, but doesn't say anything. We both walk into the gate, disappearing behind the wall.

"So what's your name?" I ask her. She looks taken back by my question, which is very weird. My question was the most normal one you could ever ask someone.

"T... To... Topi," she replies somewhat stuttery. Okay there is definitely something wrong with her. I narrow my eyes at her wondering if I can maybe read her mind, which sounds very stupid, but when the pet and owner has build up enough trust towards each other you might be able to communicate with each other through telephaty. Maybe not same as brain reading, but it's fuckin' awesome.

'You won't be able to read my mind or use telephaty with me yet, Jade,' I hear her say without looking back.

"Of course not," I use the voice that I always use when I mock Vega.

'I don't talk like that!' she unexpectly snaps at me. Noticing her reaction her eyes widen at what she said and she turns her head away. Okay, that was weird. Either she is Vega or she feels bad about snapping at me. It shoud be the latter one. I mean, what the fuck. Vega is no way a witch pet. Little goodie two shoes can never be one of the most powerful pets ever.

'Sorry for the snap earlier,' she apologizes when we enter Jack's building. I just give her nod, but study her face. It shows an expressionless face. That's evidence number one why she couldn't possiblely be Vega. That girl expresses all her emotions on her face. I don't understand why I am still comparing her with Vega though. I already know it's not her. I am sure of it. Also when this Topi cat uses her telepathic powers, which is the same as talking, her voice sounds nothing like Vega's. So evidence number two. I sure as hell don't need an evidence number three to prove myself that they are nothing alike. Plus Vega is scared of me so she would have acted like all these other worthless animals that were gaping at me with these stupid frightnend faces, back there at the fields.

We enter Jack's lab. Jack is the not only the person who gives us missions, but also the one who creates stuff like poison, instant healing medication and stuff like that. In other words the boring stuff. He doesn't only do that he also studies the formed bond between the pet and the owner.

His bunny immediately sees me and dashes away, but since it's so frightened it doesn't even know where to run to. Topi shakes her head and commands his bunny to stop.

"Gives us our mission Jack," I snap at him impatiently. Either he became deaf or he is ignoring us. The motherfucker.

"Patient Jade, I have to talk to the two of you for a bit so just wait till I finished this experiment," he says, not giving us a glance. I want to just so badly, I slowly reach my hand out to my side...

'Jade, you can not threaten him with a pair of scissors. He is no human,' Topi rolls her eyes at me. How the fuck did she knew that I was about to grab my scissors?

"How do you know about my scissors?" I ask her with a frown.

'A good guess?' she replies hastily, not looking up at me. But her tail is wagging nervously like a dog. What the...? Isn't she suppose to be a cat? Then another odd thing. She starts glance around the room and taps with the paw of her left hind leg. It's really weird, because I think I've found something that Topi has in common with Vega. Vega also does exactly the same when she is nervous. I know because I saw it once.

_**"Vega! Stop acting so nervous!" I snapped at her. The younger Vega was sitting in her seat, glancing around the room as if she was searching for something that will fascinate her. The room was ugly so there was no possible way that she would have find something interesting or fascinating.**_

_**"I'm... I am I'm not nervous!" she stuttered, but started to tap with her left foot. Please just kill me now!**_

_**"Look, you were fine when you auditioned in front of Sikowitz and he said that you were good, so why you so fucking nervous now?" I growled hoping that this sort of pep talk will make her less more nervous and that equals to less more irritation for me. Vega shook her head and gave me a puppy look. I hate it when people get all pathetic and start using that look, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to laugh at her or snap. Maybe I did feel a little bit guilty, because of her gorilla injuries. It was my fault after all, because of me she was afraid to audition. She thought that they would decline her because of her stupid injuries. I offered to bring her to her audition so I made it up to her. I will not let this fucking guilt get to me. She should have grew some brains and should have known to not go into there and go challenge the gorilla. It was her own fault. Definitely her own fault...**_

_**Yet... Why do I feel so guilty?**_

"Stop being nervous!" I snap at Topi with a glare. Instead of flinching or backing away or anything that shows that she fears me, she just glares right back at me.

'I'm not nervous!' she growls back. I think this cat has some Vegaism in her and I do not like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter. Thanks for all your support guys :)! Love ya all ^-^ and happy Halloween X) (One day too late Dx)**

**Oh yeah.. When I say 'Nyanya ~ land' in this chapter I refer to being lost in dreamland. Some people say lala land right? But since Tori's a cat I thought nyanya land would sound more fun :3**

**Disclaimer : I do not own an amazing show called Victorious.**

**Chapter quatre : Exposed you!**

Tori

'I'm not nervous!' I snap back at Jade, trying my best to also show it. It takes me a deep breather and a few times counting to ten when I've finally calmed down. -I am sure I don't have to worry, Jade doesn't know that I'm Tori.- I repeat that sentence a few more times in my head before I've finally calmed down.

'Please keep your owner away from me,' Usagi suddenly pleads me, tugging on my paw. I frown my eyebrows, looking at her as if she just grew a second head.

'Why do you think that Jade would even listen to me?' I ask her, probably crushing all her hopes. She slumbs away from me, hopping to Jack so she can hide behind him. Jade gives Usa a wicked grin, making the bunny almost pee right at the spot.

'Stop that Jade,' I snap at her. The poor thing is trembling out of fear!

"I'm not doing anything," Jade says with an innocent voice. Jade is even creepier when she uses that voice. It's sort of giving me the chills. I give her a disturbed look, which she immediately notices and instead of glaring, snapping or threatening me, she just stares back at me as if she is trying to firgure something out. I finally avert my eyes, not being able to bear her piercing eyes anymore. Why did she look at me like that?

"You remind me of someone," She suddenly says, making me all nervous again. "Someone I hate." she adds annoyed.

Ouch. That's rather harsh, because I know that she is probably talking about me.

'Oh,..' I mumble sadly, eyes poking steadily at the ground. She just told me that she hates me as in human and me as in a cat... That's being double hated by Jade! Aw men, that sucks.

"So, Jade, Tori," I hear Jack's voice and I glance up at him. He is holding an odd bottle in his hands and I feel like that we are going to be his test subjects very soon.

"What's that?" Jade asks, glaring suspiciously at the bottle.

"Just something I want to try out on you two," he says with a smile.

"No," Jade replies before I can even decline it. You know, Jack always uses us as his guinea pigs and his guinea pigs don't always end so well. Either they explode or they lose their memories if his experiment fails.

"But you guys don't even know what it does,.." he says offended.

"NO!" Jade snaps even harsher and I really can't blame her.

"Tori,..." he then whines, making me flinch. Fuuuuugde!

"Tori?" Jade questions looking down at me with frowned eyebrows.

'What are you saying Jacky? I am Topi! T-O-P-I!' I don't know why I broke up my name, but I just thought it might sound more threatening. I also flash him one of my most dangerous glares, hoping that he might catch the hint.

"Eh... Yeah.. Topi,.." he stutters confused. Ah man,... I knew that his acting skills were bad, but this is terrible! Jade stares down intensly at me and I can see a murderous look in her eyes. This is bad, this is really bad, oh my goodness! Out of panick I quickly dash away, out of the building, into the portal and speed my way to home. I arrive home breatheless, getting confused stares from my family. Suddenly I hear loud banging on my door. I pray as hard as I can, hoping it's not Jade.

"Open up the door Vega!" I hear her yell at me. I curse under my breath and quickly throw my Pj's on. My family is still staring at me with confused eyes. I just gesture them to not mind me and they immediately return to whatever they were doing before I came home. I inhale a deep breather before opening the door.

"Hi Jade," I say, a bit nervous, but I think it wasn't detectable in my voice. I just got to deny everything.

"Yeah, hello Tori or should I say Topi?" she asks me, crossing her arms still holding that murderous look in her eyes. Just deny it, deny it.

"I am pretty sure my name is Tori," I tell her, frowing a brow and giving her a look of disbelief.

"Yeah right Vega, you can hide expressions as cat form, but as human you suck at it," she declares, not feeling to play along anymore.

"But I,-"

"No! I know you're the cat, I'm not dumb! Now get your fucking ass out that house and help me with this stupid mission, we are going to jinx someone," she yells. Woah, wait. Did I hear that correct? Jade knows I'm her partner and she doesn't mind? Not at all?

"If you don't want to swallow flies then close your mouth and come," she growls, voice finally going softer and I think the murderous look also disappeared. She uncrosses her arms and walks to her car. I still stare at her, dumbfounded, but at least I closed my mouth.

"Come on Vega! We don't have all day long," she sighs, making me finally snap out of nyanya ~ land.

"Y-yeah,.. Wait a second," I tell her, turning around, closing the door, and running upstairs. I take off my pj's and change back into a cat, then I jump out my window, because I know that if I go downstairs now, my parents will bomb me with questions. I make a perfect landing right in front of Jade's car. I jump a little when I hear her starting the car. I quickly jump aside and cover my head, in fear that she is going to run over me, but her car didn't even move from the spot, so I look up at her and see that evil smirk on her face. Seriously?!

'Jade,..' I whine before hopping inside her car, using pyschic to close the door. When I turn back to Jade she stares at me dumbfounded. I give her a proud grin and turn my eyes to the front.

"Surprised?" I ask her.

"No," she quickly replies and takes off. I giggle softly, feeling a nice warm feeling in my stomach. It might be because Jade doesn't mind that I'm Tori, she is still willining to work together with me. I don't know why, but it feels so nice being approved by Jade.

"Please whip that stupid smile off your face Vega!" she suddenly snaps. Euh.. I think this might be start to a wonderful friendship?


End file.
